


Pinprick

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bitter Cas, First Time, Love Confession, M/M, Magical Orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: Cas finds a voodoo doll on Team Free Will's latest witch hunt. He doesn't know its purpose is to give sexual pleasure to the person the doll is connected to and it winds up being connected...to Dean.





	1. Just A Little Bit of Blood

The entire first floor of the house looked like a tornado hit it. The living room looked the worst, but that could have been because of the dead witch lying on the floor in a rapidly expanding pool of his own blood.

Sam holstered his gun filled with witch-killing bullets in the back of his jeans and sighed in relief.

Dean clapped a hand on his little brother's shoulder. “Nice shot, Sammy,” he said with a congratulatory grin.

Sam returned the smile. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

After about ten minutes of checking the house for useful things to take with them, Cas found himself in the witch's bedroom. A curious little doll on the bed caught his attention and he picked it up. Its six-inch body was red and there were a few pins in it.

“Whatchya got there, Cas?” Dean asked as he entered the room.

“I think it's a voodoo doll.”

Dean looked over the doll for a moment. “Hm. Doesn't look like it's finished yet.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, usually voodoo dolls have something attached to them that’s part of their intended target; Like hair, bits of skin, that kind of thing.” He cocked an eyebrow. “And what the hell is with the little hearts for eyes?”

“I see. Do you mind if I keep it? I haven't seen one in person before and I'd like to study it.”

Dean gave Cas a weird look. “Uhhh. sure. Whatever floats your boat, man.” As he handed the doll back to Cas he didn’t notice some blood from a cut on his finger had soaked into the fabric.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later Cas sat in the bunker in the room the brothers had set aside for him. Although he didn't need to sleep, he did appreciate having a place where he could quietly collect his thoughts. He sat on his bed, turning the doll over in his hands. He stared at the eyes for a moment. He'd heard of these dolls being used for love purposes on occasion and he wondered if the heart shaped eyes signified this was one of those dolls. He inwardly berated himself when he realized he was thinking of Dean again. It never turned out well for his state of mind when he let his thoughts wander to how much he wanted to kiss him, to hold him and to tell him how he felt.

Cas let a frustrated puff of air out through his nose and clenched his teeth a bit. Nothing he did would change their relationship to more than that of “brothers”. The word made him sick to his stomach every time Dean used it to refer to the angel. Believing the doll wasn't complete and therefore couldn't hurt anyone he grabbed one of the pins and angrily stabbed it in the crotch.

 

* * *

 

Dean's eyes flashed wide. He’d just been lying on his bed when he suddenly felt a wave of pleasure shoot though his nether regions that left him panting a little. “Whoa.” His eyes darted around the room for a moment. “What the hell was that?” He sat up and was immediately hit with another wave which caused his eyes to roll upward from the sensation. “The fuck??” Not that he didn’t love sexual pleasure but there was usually a reason for it happening.

 

* * *

 

Cas sighed after his second stab to the doll. He thought his silent venting would make him feel better, but it hadn’t. He was about to put the doll down when he noticed a spot of blood on the back. His eyes widened in panic when he remembered Dean had gotten cut during the fight. What had he done?! He bolted out of his room and down the hallway. “DEAN!”

 

* * *

 

Dean looked up from his near orgasm when his door slammed open.

“Dean! Are you alright?!” Cas asked.

Dean let out a steadying breath. “Yeah, Cas. I’m fine.” He managed. “Having a really weird night, but I’m fine.”

Cas’ mouth twisted in thought. “Weird, how?”

Dean blushed a little. “Let's just say it's a personal weird and leave it at that."

Cas frowned in confusion but let the matter drop.

 

* * *

 

Cas went to his room and shut the door. He sat on his bed and just stared at the doll. Perhaps that wasn't Dean's blood on it? He sighed and put the doll on his nightstand.

 

* * *

 

It was three in the morning and Cas was sitting at the table in the foyer when he heard the door to the bunker creek open. He watched as Dean’s head poked through cautiously.

“Hey, Cas. Sam around?”

Cas cocked his head to one side in curiosity. “He’s in his room. Why?”

Dean smirked as he came into the room fully and carefully shut the door. “Cause I don’t want him to know I was at the bar.”

“Too late,” Sam said as he walked into the room. He folded his arms. “Dude, we’re hunting a _local_ coven that targets single guys and you’re bar hopping? Are you seriously that stupid?”

Dean waved him off. “A guy’s got needs, Sammy,” he said as he trudged down the stairs. “Sides, I’m more focused on a hunt after spending some quality time with a woman,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Cas glared at Dean. “You’re always getting angry with me for ‘doing something stupid’,” he said with air quotes, “but it’s okay for you to make stupid moves?” he snapped.

Dean was a little taken aback. He hadn’t expected Cas to lay into him like that. He was silent for a moment as he thought. Finally, he sighed. “You’re right, Cas. I’m sorry.”

Cas’ expression softened a bit. “Thank you.”

Sam’s eyes widened and then his lids fluttered in surprise. He never expected his brother to relent so easily. But then, he was _painfully_ aware of how much Dean cared for Cas, even if Dean wouldn’t admit it.

 

* * *

 

Cas was grateful that Dean had apologized but he was still upset that Dean had had sex with someone other than him yet again.

Truthfully, he was still angry at Dean for not answering his confession of love when he’d been dying from being stabbed with the spear of Michael. Yes, he’d hidden it by mixing it in with saying he loved them all, but he’d really hoped Dean would have caught on. Unfortunately, at the last second, Cas had looked down instead of meeting Dean’s eyes. He was still kicking himself for it.

Cas picked up the doll and stabbed it three more times in the crotch. He believed it wouldn’t do any harm and damn it, he needed a way to vent.

 

* * *

 

Sam and Dean had been talking about the current case for a few minutes after Cas left when Dean’s eyes suddenly bugged out and he collapsed to the floor as he let out a barely contained scream of pleasure.

Sam was immediately at his brother’s side. “Are you okay?!”

Dean breathed heavily for a few seconds before answering. “Y…yeah. Dude, I uh, I think I just had a spontaneous orgasm.”

“What?” Sam noticed the growing wet spot on Dean’s crotch and his expression instantly changed from concern to one of revulsion. He stood up quickly. “How the Hell is that possible?”

“Damned if I know. I’m um…I’m gonna go in my room,” Dean replied, his cheeks bright red.

Sam watched his brother leave the room in confusion.

 

* * *

 

Cas threw the voodoo doll down on the nightstand and made himself go to sleep. He didn’t need to, of course, but he didn’t feel like being alone with his thoughts.


	2. How Many Licks Does it Take....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short. Having a hard time finding time to write and this chapter is way later than I'd like.

 

Cas put down the book he’d been reading and sighed. He turned his head sideways on his pillow and looked at the voodoo doll, then rolled over on his side and picked it up. As he stared at the little doll, he absentmindedly began rubbing his thumb over its chest.

Dean and Sam were in the middle of the Super Walmart near the bunker getting groceries for the week. Dean was reaching up to grab a package of toilet paper when he suddenly felt someone rubbing his nipples and it felt daaaaamn good.

Sam happened to look over at his brother and saw him close his eyes in obvious pleasure. “Dude, what the Hell?”

Although he still seemed to be feeling pleasure, Dean managed to snap to attention. “I ah,” he gasped quietly as his nipple was stroked again, “I don’t know, Sammy. I swear, it feels like someone is touching me,” he breathed.

Sam looked around and didn’t see anyone in the immediate vicinity. He huffed in annoyance. “Okay. You go sit in the car. I’ll check out and we’ll go home and hit the books.”

 

 

* * *

 

The assault on his nipples had stopped by the time Dean got into the car. He knew there was no way he’d suddenly developed the ability (Not that he would hate it if he could) to have instant orgasms whenever he wanted. There had to be magic involved and he loathed the idea of his brother helping him find out just what it was, but Cas was out of the question, because combining Cas with the topic of sex was dangerous unless Dean was in a situation where he could go somewhere to jerk off without making an awkward exit first.

 

 

* * *

 

Cas had stopped stroking the doll very suddenly when he realized his thumb movements had turned sexual. He swallowed hard. He knew he desperately wanted to be intimate with Dean but it was a little embarrassing that he was desperate enough to fondle a doll his mind associated with the object of his lust.

Cas suddenly had an idea enter his mind and he prayed no one would ever find out. He knew the idea was silly and very weird, but he needed something to relieve his sexual frustration. He imagined Dean, naked before him, dick erect and leaking only for him. He leaned forward and licked the doll’s crotch, and in his mind’s eye, he saw Dean suck in a breath at the sensation. “Say my name, Dean,” he growled low in his throat.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean felt a tongue lick its way up his dick. “Cas,” he breathed as though he could hear what Cas had said. He knew it was strange but somehow it just felt right to let the angel’s name fall from his lips at that moment. He felt another lick and nearly came in his pants like a friggin’ teenager. Thankfully it stopped before Sam emerged from the store.

 

 

* * *

 

Cas licked a second time and for a brief moment, he felt sated. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for him to realize that his love for Dean had made him do something incredibly pathetic. He screamed in rage and threw the doll across the room as hard as he could.


End file.
